The Indigo Dragon!
by SpyroKing51
Summary: When Hiccup finds a terrible terror and cares for him and Toothless feels jealous so Hiccup goes to comfort his best friend. Note fluff and Icy is my OC. ONE-SHOT.


**This is my first HTTYD fic.**

**The Indigo Dragon.**

**Note-Fluff/Disclamer-I don't own HTTYD I really wish I did. So rate and review and enjoy!**

* * *

**Narrator:This is Berk for years It was Vikings against Dragons but that all changed when a 13 year old boy**

**Named Hiccup Haddock III when he and his best friend Toothless the Night Fury defeated the evil Red Death **

**and ended the war because good will always over come evil!**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless are relaxing in their favorite hangout spot the cove when Hiccup sees a wounded dragon. The dragon is a Terrible Terror to exact indigo with a blue underbelly and purple spines and horns.

Toothless bud he needs help. Hiccup said. Allright Hiccup but be careful. Toothless repiled in dragonese. Hiccup nodded and walked towards the injured dragon the dragon steped beck and hissed at Hiccup showing it didn't trust and was scared. Hey It's okay little guy I'm here to help you. Hiccup said. Holding out his hand at the little dragon the terror gazed into Hiccup's forest green eyes and saw friendship,trust,and love and he pressed his snout onto Hiccup's hand froming a bond.

Hiccup petted the dragon on the head and it purred happily. Hiccup picked the up dragon and nuzzled him. Hiccup chuckled and said allright let's get you to the village that way I'll be able to take care of you little guy and how about a name little guy. The dragon purred loudly at that. Hiccup smiled well alright how about Icy. The dragon purred happily at that. Well Icy you ready to go to the village Hiccup asked. Icy nodded. Hiccup picked up Icy and Hopped on top of Toothless and flew back to the village.

* * *

**Two weeks later.**

(Toothless POV)

I feel like he's completely ignoring me now. All he's doing is keeping that dragon company I wonder if he even cares about me anymore maybe I should just leave that would be best.

Hey! Toothless Hiccup called out. I turn around and see him rushing towards me with a smile on his face and said I've decided to keep Icy as pet Hiccup said. Oh then I guess you don't need me anymore I repiled. WHAT! he gasped Toothless what gave you that idea. Because you kept spending time with him and I thought you no longer cared about me. I replied. Toothless I love you and I would never replace you I only did that because he was hurt and over that time he started to grow on me but Toothless you and I are a team I will never leave you behind you are my best friend and always will be no matter what. Hiccup said.

* * *

Hiccup wraps his arms around the dragon hugging him tightly Toothless purred happily and after a mintue Toothless knew his boy wasn't letting go any time soon so he brought an arm and wraped it around him he immediately felt the boy hug him tighter and nuzzled him affectionately saying I'm sorry Hiccup I was just jealous. It's okay Toothless don't worry I'll be there for you forever Hiccup repiled. Promise? I asked. Hiccup looked up at me and replied I promise the look in his eyes was friendship,family and love. I love you Toothless he said. My heart filled with such warmth and happiness I felt tears welling up in my eyes and wrapped my other arm around him to envlope him deeper in the hug and replied I love you too Hiccup always and forever.

We finally break the hug smiling softly at eachother. What do you say we head home bud? Hiccup asked. I purred and replied yeah.

We walked back to the house Stoick was out a voyage and wouldn't be back for a few days so they had the house all to themselves.

When they entered Hiccup noticed Icy was fast alseep so he walked over the sleeping a put a blanket on him and said sleep tight buddy and walked over to Toothless and scratch his ears and Toothless purred happily and nuzzled him come on bud let's head up to bed and we walked up stairs and into Hiccup's room. I walked over to my bed a laid down then I see Hiccup walking over to me.

Toothless think I can sleep with you he asked. I perked my head up and purred happily and replied Sure. Hiccup crawled under my wing and sunggled against me. I purred happily and licked his face he chuckled as said yeah I love you too buddy and soon he fell fast asleep. I smiled giving him one last affectionate nuzzle.

Good-night Hatchling. I replied before falling asleep dreaming of flying with Hiccup til the end of time!

* * *

**This is for all the dragon fans there are Peace,Love, and Dragons!**


End file.
